another scar
by danita3
Summary: summary : once they all get back home , every thing goes by smoothly , the couples start dating , and friendships grows stronger than ever at the moments of deppression and heartbreaks , tragedy,charecter death , drugs , voilence .
1. arriving home

summary : once they all get back home , every thing goes by smoothly , the couples start dating , and friendships grows stronger than ever at the moments of deppression and heartbreaks , tragedy,charecter death , drugs , voilence ,one of them has to go though all of this , guess who ;) : JACKSON

Finally , home . that was the thought that crossed each of the teenagers minds , they got off the plain waiting for their parents , and once they saw them , they dropped their luggage and started running , and hugging their families so hard it felt good , it made them forget every thing they have been through for a while , all except for jackson . he was standing far from his friends sinking in his own thoughts , he wanted to find his mother , the scene he just saw touched him although he never thought it would . Melissa was looking for jackson cause she wanted him to meet her parents , then she saw him and went towards him as the breeze played gently with her dark hair .

Melissa : jackson ? are you ok ?

Jackson : huh ? oh yeah I'm fine

Melissa : are you sure ?

Jackson : yeah , don't worry I will be fine

Melissa : cool , ummm I told my parents all about you and they want to meet you .

Jackson : melissa don't get me wrong but , can we meet some other day I have a lot going on right now

Melissa : yeah , sure but I insist that you tell me what's going on with you

Jackson : ok I'm determined to find my mom , under any cost , and for now I have to handle the incident that happened before we got stuck in the island , hopefully I should avoid going to jail again .

Nathan : don't worry we will help you through every step in the way

Dayle : yeah , what are friends for ?

Eric : you can count on us chief

Jackson : thanks guys , it means a lot coming from you I really needed that in the moment

Dayle " lex yelled from behind

Lex : come on we got to get going

Dayle : coming , bye everyone

Nathan : bye

Then every one else started to leave , and jackson had to wait a few more minutes then he left with his social worker , and got to meet his new foster family .

When he arrived to his home , he got into his room and started unpacking his stuff , then looked at the cell phone and wanted to call Melissa then he thought : _nah , she could be sleeping or something , I don't want to bother her ._ then as soon as he finished unpacking he lied on his back over the bed and started thinking :

_I wonder what is mom doing right now , I haven't seen her since I was seven , I was thrilled when they moved me to l.a cause I knew she was there all the time , after all it was my fault we got separated ._ he soon then closed his eyes and fell asleep and woke up early the next day because of the ringing of his cell phone he picked it up and then answered while yawning and stretching

Jackson : hello ?

Melissa : hey jackson its me , I hope I didn't wake you up

Jackson : nah , its ok I should be awake anyways

Melissa : so , ummm do you have any plans today ?

Jackson : no , I I don't think so , why? , you want us to hang out or something

Melissa : uh , yeah I would like that

Jackson : ok , but I should have been the one calling to ask you out , I wanted to last night but I thought you were resting so I didn't bother

Melissa : its ok , it doesn't matter

Jackson : so , we meet today at the mall at 6:00 pm ?

Melissa : yeah , I guess its ok

Jackson : ok then see ya there , bye

Melissa : bye

He closed his cell phone and headed down stairs , ate breakfast , and then he started the search for his mom , but he didn't manage to find any thing about her , so he headed back home to get ready for his date with melissa. he wore a black t-shirt and white shorts , and a cologne , and got his hair fixed and he is done in a few minutes , while Melissa took a whole hour to finish , and then she came out to meet jackson , who was waiting for her outside , once she got out of the door jackson 's jaws dropped and thought : wow _, is that Melissa ? then this was so worth the hour I waited , she looks beautiful_ .

Melissa came next to him

Melissa : hi (stares at his eyes )

Jackson : hey , you look amazing

Melissa blushed

Melissa : thanks , so do you

Jackson : yeah , right (laughing)

Melissa laughs too , then they got in car , and they were silent most of the way , so Melissa wanted to start a conversation .

Melissa : so what were you doing today ? _stupid question (she thought )_

Jackson : nothing , I was just looking for my mom

Melissa : did you get any luck finding any thing about her ?

Jackson : no , not a single thing

Melissa : well , you can't search for her in a whole city by your self , you should let us help you , and don't get depressed if we didn't find anything at first , it takes time but im sure that we are going to find her

Jackson : ummm , Melissa , thanks for your support but , I thought that this should be something that I have to do by my self , so I could be prepared for any shocking news , like what if I found out that she is dead ? , or that she is not even here ?

(Melissa's eyes tear up )

Melissa : jackson , don't think like that you are going to find her

Jackson : (looking depressed ) : Melissa , there is this one things that I have learned from life , is to never get your hopes so high , cause when bad news arrive , you will be crushed all in the sudden , and it will hurt you even more , believe me , I have been in this situation before .

And as soon as jackson finished they arrived to the mall

Jackson : lets just forget about this and have some fun

Melissa : ( smiles ) : ok

They entered the mall holding each other's hand , so now they are officially dating . first they dropped by to get some ice cream , jackson ordered blue berry ice cream , and Melissa ordered vanilla ice cream , so once they finished , they decided to go to play some games that were at the mall , so they got off there chairs , and while they were heading there they met Nathan and dayle

Melissa : wow , Nathan what a surprise , you and dayle , finally ! its about time

Jackson : yeah , congrats ( smiles )

Nathan : thanks man , so ummm what are you guys doing here ?

Melissa : ohh , today is our first date ( Melissa smiles and looks at jackson , he smiles back )

Dayle : ok , do you want us to hang out together ?

--

**i know , i know , really boring , not good for the first chapter but, this is my first fan fic , and im not really good at english (not my native langauge) , but hopefully i will write more stories and i will get better :) , and for this story there is lots of tragedy in it but i made the first chapter light :)**


	2. arrested

Dayle : do you want us to hang out together

Dayle : do you want us to hang out together ?

Nathan : yeah , we will have fun

Melissa : ummm , can we do that some other time ? we kind of got the whole date planned , sorry

Dayle : nah , its ok we understand , you want your first date to be special

Jackson : yeah , something like that

Nathan : we should be going , see ya guys soon

Melissa : bye

She waves at them and they left , and the time passed by on jackson and Melissa , they have had so much fun , Melissa was shopping most of the time , and jackson was following her around carrying her shopping bags , then they played some games , jackson won a huge teddy bear and gave it to Melissa , Melissa was bouncing around like a child because she liked it so much , and their last stop was at a restaurant where they had dinner , when they finished there plates , Melissa looked at jackson and said

Melissa : we don't have leave right away , lets just stay here a little bet more , I liked this place , its so nice and calm and we can talk without anyone interrupting us

Jackon : I wish we could but , rules say I have to be home at 9:00 pm

Melissa : why is that ? its not like you are a kid any more

Jackson : yeah but , I cant do any thing about it

Melissa : ok then I guess we have to leave , but just so you know this is the best date I have been into through my entire life , although it was in a short period of time

Jackson : same in here

Then jackson waved his hand and asked the waiter to bring the bill , he paid it , then they went to the car , and he drove her to her house and then went to his .

Next day jackson's foster dad (Mr. smith) woke him up roughly

Smith: jackson , JACKSON, WAKE UP THE POLICE IS WAITING FOR YOU RIGHT AT THE DOOR !

Jackson : what do they want ?

Smith : I don't know

He ran downstairs to see what they want , and opened the door

The police officer : are you cody Theodore jackson ?

Jackson : yes , in his flesh and blood

The police officer places jackson arms behind his back wanting to hand cuff him

Jackson : hey what are you doing ? , you cant arrest me I didn't do anything

The police officer : you are being arrested for attempting murder

Jackson : hey get your hands off me , I said I didn't do it (struggles to get free )

The police officer : sorry kid , but you have to come with me

The police officer dragged him to the car , he sat at the back seat thinking and looking down at his hands : _I cant believe this is happening ! , and I was supposed to meet Melissa and the others today , what am I going to do now ? how am I gonna get my self out of this , oh god ._

The police officer : we are here kid , step out of the car

So he got out of the car , and they both entered the building

Jackson : what now ? (_ jackson looks at the officer_ )

The police officer : now , matt is going to investigate with you

Jackson : no need to I'm innocent

Matt : then what do you have to lose if you answered some questions or should I suppose that you are hiding something ( _matt interrupted from behind_ )

(_jackson turns to him )_

Jackson : and what gives you the right to give your opinion when its something that's not even your business

Matt : actually , it is , I will be investigating you

Jackson : then you must be matt

Matt : and you must be cody

Jackson : you don't know much about me,I'm no longer being called cody its JACKSON ( he answered rudely )

Matt : ok , enough already , follow me , we don't have much time to waste

Matt led him to the investigation room where they both sat down , and matt took out the voice recorder and started asking jackson questions

Matt : first of all what were you doing at the crime scene ?

Jackson : look I will just tell you what happened from the beginning and that's it , and if there was something that you didn't understand , I will try to explain more ok ( _jackson snapped) _

Matt : ok , go ahead

Jackson : I got a chance to go to a trip to Palau , and I was so happy that I got such an opportunity form the school , and because I got so exited , I decided to share that moment with my friends , thinking that they would be happy for me and giving me support

_Flash back _

_Jackson : hey guys guess what ?_

_Jason : you hooked up with a girl , good for you ( rolled his eyes )_

_Wilmer : who ? jackson ? huh , not in a million years _

_Jackson : no , will you just listen _

_Wilmer : ok , ok , fine what is it ?_

_Jackson : ( smiled ) : I'm not going to be here the next few weeks _

_Chris : are they moving you away ?_

_Jackson : no not that , our school is having a trip to palau and I have been chosen to go along with them _

_Jason : and you are telling us this because ?! ( he stared at jackson )_

_Wilmer : I know , since he ever got into that rich school , he is beginning to see himself above us , story short , he thinks he is better than us _

_Jackson : no guys , you got me wrong , I was exited and I thought you would happy for me that I got to experience something good for a change _

_Chris : you are not the only one who has problems jackson_

_Soon the rest of the gang arrived : james , t-rex , max josh , brad , x-terminate , and the leader m.c-hammer _ .

_They came and saw the argument that was going on between the four of them _

_m.c hammer : what's going on ?_

_wilmer : do you dare to tell him jackson ? or should I do all the work for you _

_chris : looks like Mr.i'm rich thinks he is better than us and thinks about us as the under dogs , since he gets to go some island called paloo_

_jackson : its palau _

_Jason : who cares _

_t-rex : lets see how he is gonna be after we rearrange his face ( t-rex punches him in the face )_

_max : who do you think is better now ?_

_jackson : I didn't say that _

_brad : that's weak defense , I thought you were stronger than that , you are pathetic_

_jackson : that wasn't a defense it was the truth _

_josh : then why don't you fight us if you know you that you are right ? why don't you stand for your opinion ? _

_jackson 's thought : shit , I cant fight them and get my self in trouble , I don't want to go to juvi again , so I will just stand here and get beaten up _

_x-terminate : I think I know why , he is too scared to go to juvi again , so, we can beat the hell out of him , of course if you let us boss _

_m.c hammer : permission granted , looks like his condition will be very bad that he wont be allowed to go _

_they all begin approaching him _

_jackson thought : how am I supposed to fight ten freaking bastards all by my self ? they are all so strong , I cant believe how low they are to actually leave me fight all of them alone _

_jackson closed his eyes cause he didn't want to feel the hits _

_josh formed a fist to _

_hit jackon _

_jackson's thoughts : here its comes , ( a minute passed ) ,_

_huh what's wrong ? I was supposed to be hit like now _

_he opened his eyes , and saw some one grabbing josh's fist _

_jackson : asiah ?_

_( asiah one of jackson's closest friends , always took care of jackson like if he was his big brother , asiah is 19 years old )_

_Asiah : I thought I told you not to hang out with those guys , and I offered you to join my gang and you still didn't give me an answer _

_Jackson : asiah , stay out of the way , I wont allow you to save me every time I get in trouble , I got my self into this , and I'm going out of it without your help , they will just beat me and then they will leave me alone , problem solved _

_Asiah : I cant believe you are saying this , they could kill you , I know m.c more than you think , he was my friend , but I saw the dark side of him , and decided to leave this gang ,and we have became enemies since that day, I had a dark past when I used to be his friend , but now , I do every thing in my power to stop every movement or plan he intends to do , I'm sure he didn't tell you that did he ? he tricked you jackson , and you fell for it , he wants to use you to get me , cause I'm the only obstacle in his way , and after that he will get rid of you _

_m.c hammer : do you actually believe this crap jackson ?_

_jackson : asiah has never lied to me before , and you told every one here beat me up , who do you expect me to believe ? _

_m.c hammer : it doesn't matter any ways , I will get red of you both at once _

_he pulls a knife out of his pocket , and hides it behind his back _

_m.c hammer : boys , get them , what can two people possibly do against ten ?_

_asiah : a lot _

_( he looks at jackson and says )_

_Asiah : jackson get your self out of here , you cant get in trouble or you know what's gonna happen_

_Jackson : are you crazy ? guys lets work this out there is no need to fight _

_They all attacked at once , ignoring jackson who trying so hard to break them up , but asiah handled him self very well , and almost got to defeat them all , but m.c hammer faked out that he was injured and was lying on floor , and sneaked behind asiah 's back and stabbed him from behind , then james yelled_

_James : hey boss , what are you doing , you will get in jail for this we should run right now , leave the knife and lets get the fuck out of here _

_They all got up and ran as fast as they could , jackson was watching them running and didn't understand anything cause he couldn't see because they were crowded on each other , then he took a closer look , and saw asiah bleeding and there was a knife next to him ._

_He ran to his friend and sat next to him _

_Jackson : what happened ?_

_Asiah : m.c sneaked behind me and stabbed me when I let my guard down _

_Jackson squeezed his hand feeling really angry , and his face got red out of anger _

_Asiah : jackson you have to leave right now , if they caught you next to me they will…._

_Jackson cut him off _

_Jackson : I don't care what happens , it was because of me that you are lying here on the ground holding to your life _

_Jackson ripped his shirt and began pushing into the wound to stop the bleeding , and his hands got all red with his friend's blood , and a man was absorbing from behind and called the police , once they both saw the red and blue lights , they both freaked out ._

_Asiah : jackson , go _

_Jackson : I cant , I just cant leave you here _

_Asiah : don't worry about me I will be okay just _

_Jackson : no way _

_Asiah : jackson , do you want to find your mom _

_Jackon ; yeah but …._

_Asiah : but you cant do that in prison , now go and never look behind , just run to the furthest place your legs can carry you to _

_Jackson hardly agreed , and started running , the officer saw him and and began to run after him _

_The police officer : hey you , stop _

_Jackson looked behind and saw that the police was after him , and the officer thought that , that was a familiar face , and he has seen him before , but jackson increased his speed and managed to get away _

_So the officer stopped , and got back to his car , and his partner asked him if he captured him _

_The police officer : no I didn't , but I think I know who it was_

_The partner : who ?_

_The police officer : cody jackson _

_End of flash back _

Jackson : and that is exactly what happened 

Matt : hmmmmm , I found this story hard to believe , unless we found a witness or some evidence

Jackson : well , ask asiah and he will tell you what happened

Matt : stop fooling around

jackson : what do you mean ?

matt : your friend is in a coma

jackson : but they said he is okay

matt : well he isn't , so deal with it

how is jackson gonna get out of this ? find out in the next chapter ;)

p.s : I like reviews even if they were bad ones


	3. finding out

Jackson : but you still cant put me in jail , there is no prove that I'm the one who stabbed him

Jackson : but you still cant put me in jail , there is no prove that I'm the one who stabbed him

Matt : jackson , you were the only person there and the knife was next to you

Jackson : what if I gave you a name for another suspect ?

Matt looked interested

Matt : who ?

Jackson : m.c hammer , I mean his whole gang was involved in the fight but , he is the one who stabbed asiah

Matt : I want his real name

Jackson : Mitchell cooper

Matt wrote the other suspect's name then looked back at

Jackson

Matt : ok we will gather some information about him

Jackson : fine , since we finished I should be going

Matt : where to ?

Matt grabbed jackson's hand , and Jackson looked at him nervously

Jackson : my house of course

Matt : I'm sorry but you are staying here until the trail

Jackson seemed to be shocked and out of words

Jackson : you mean in a cell ?

Matt : yup

Jackson : can this day get any more worse

An officer showed jackson the way to his cell , jackson entered it and the officer closed the door , he decided to get some rest so he closed his eyes and took a nap . later on some one called out loud : cody jackson , you have a visit

Jackson : a visit ? I haven't told any one that I'm here

He looked outside to see Loren , a member of asiah's gang

Jackson : I expected that you will never visit me , after what happened , I thought you hated me

Loren stared at Jackson for a moment then said :

Loren : I don't hate you jackson , I'm just mad that you ignored asiah

Jackson looked at the ground and couldn't face loren's

Eyes

Jackson : I'm sorry loren , I know you loved him and you wanted to tell him how you feel

She smiled

Loren : actually , I wanted him to tell me that , but this is not why I'm here now , I'm here to help you get out of this place

Jackson : really ? he sounded really happy

Loren : yeah , I guess asiah would have wanted me to do that , besides you don't deserve to be here

Jackson : thanks loren , but face it how are we gonna get a lawyer ?

He looked depressed so she tried to get his hopes up , she reached for his hand , holding it really tight

Loren : you don't need a lawyer when you have me but , the important thing is , do you trust me to save you from this ?

Jackson nods : yes I do , I do trust you

She smiled at him , then she left his hand

Loren : good , then all you have to do now is to wait for the trail

Jackson : you got it

Loren was constantly looking at her watch, and she thought it's time to leave

Loren : I will be going now , do you need anything ?

Jackson felt embarrassed to ask but he needed to

Jackson : well yeah actually , I get the right to have one phone call so , can you tell some one that I need to do that now ?

Loren : ok no problem

Loren told one of the officers who let jackson out to make his phone call and he decided to call Melissa , he dialed the number and picked up the line , waiting

Melissa : hello ?

Jackson : hey mel , its me

Melissa : jackson ! where are you ? we were waiting for you for a long time

She was screaming on the phone happy and angry at the same time

Jackson : yeah , well , I …. Just called to tell you that I wont be able to come ( _should I tell her the truth?)Jackson thought _

Melissa : why ? she said it in a sad tone

_Guess I will have to lie) Jackson thought )_

Jackson : ummm , I don't have a ride

He hoped that was enough to convince mellisa

Melissa : its ok we will come pick you up

Jackson : no you cant- (_oh shit ) jackson thought_

Melissa : why not ? (she was starting to think that there is something going on so she asked firmly)

Melissa : jackson is there something you are not telling me ?

He started to get nervous

Jackson : uh , ok but Melissa pleas don't freak out , i…I'm…ummm….at prison , I got arrested this morning

Melissa : WHAT !

She yelled at the phone, and Jackson was trying to calm her down

Jackson : don't worry I'm doing fine , the trail is on Wednesday , and I have a friend helping me out , and I know that I will get out of this mel

Melissa : how ?

Jackson seemed unsure himself

Jackson : that depends on what my friend is going to do

Melissa : but what if ………

Silence broke in for a moment

Officer : jackson , your time is up

Jackson : ok , bye mel , and don't worry I will be ok

Melissa : bye

He hung up and got back to his cell .

Meanwhile Melissa seemed shocked , and Nathan was curious about that interesting conversation she had going on

Nathan : mel who was that ?

Melissa : its jackson , he got arrested this morning

Everyone heard and questions and comments along with surprised expressions started popping out

Eric : no way !

Tylor : for what ?

Melissa : I didn't really ask him

Lex : how long is he gonna be there ?

Melissa : they haven't decide if he is innocent or not , we are going to have to wait until Wednesday for the trial

Daley : should we be there ? I mean are they going to allow us ?

Nathan stood up

Nathan : of course , they have to , we are gonna be there to support him , and my father is a lawyer so he may help us

Melissa took a sigh

Melissa : so now we all have to wait


	4. fighting for freedom

**Hey everybody , sorry I took such a long time to upload , a lot happened , I bought a new laptop , and after a few days my brother damaged it while we were fighting x( , so my dad took it to fix it , and I really don't know how trials go in los Angeles so you have to excuse me if there was something wrong or if this chapter was bad , confused ? XD , never mind , here chapter three **

**A fight for freedom **

**Enjoy ******

The day everyone was waiting for has finally come

Wednesday 25/6/2008

Jackson opened his eyes , he knew that today could be a life changing decision in a matter of minutes , he hoped it would be for the best .

the cell's door opened , footsteps approaching him , leading Jackson to the court's entrance , while he was entering , he thought he had saw some familiar faces , as he stepped closer into the court room , he recognized that the faces staring at him were his friends , he couldn't believe it , he was so happy , seeing his friends made him feel temporary secured .

but what he didn't know was is how Melissa was feeling , it was so hard for her to see him go through all of this 

when he had nothing to do with it , and it was more painful to see him hand-cuffed, being dragged in like a criminal .

soon the judge had arrived , he sat on his desk and then he yelled out loud

the judge : bring in the suspects

Jackson was already there , so they just had to wait until m.c hammer shows up ,and they didn't have to wait that long , he came along with his lawyer , and then they both sat down , at the same line where Jackson was setting , but in different seats , and then loren came and sat down right next to Jackson , Melissa was observing from behind , and she didn't like it , but it was no time to think about that right now .

The judge began to speak

The judge : case number 3056 , charge : trying to attempt murder , suspects : cody Jackson , Mitchell cooper . as far as we know , cody Jackson has been spotted in the crime scene next to the victim , covered in blood , and also next to the knife which we believe is the weapon that was used in the crime . but we didn't find any clear evidence that he is the one who stabbed the victim , including to jackson's story , he says that Mitchell is the one who stabbed Isaiah from the back while they were fighting , and considering Mitchell's long record we found it possible that he might be the one who actually committed the crime . anything you wanna say to defend yourself against these charges ?

m.c hammer looked at jackson as if he already won this battle , he got up , making an eye contact with the judge as he began to speak

m.c hammer : ahem , well , first of all I wasn't the one who has been seen next to victim , with a knife right beside me I wasn't even there to begin with .

the judge : so you are saying that you weren't in the crime scene , when the murder was committed ?

m.c hammer : yes sir

the judge studied his face carefully and began to feel suspicious

the judge : where were you then Mitchell ?

m.c hammer : I was at my friend's house , I stayed there for the night

the judge still didn't believe it , he sensed a lie hiding somewhere in his twisted mind

the judge : so that friend of yours can witness your absence ?

m.c hammer smiled widely

m.c hammer : you just red my mind sir , he is here with me , and he is ready to tell you that I was at his place the night of that awful incidence

he stared at jason's eye's threatening him , like if he was saying that he would better do this or otherwise , he would be dead

so Jason got into the witness stand , he looked at him and said

the judge : Jason summers , do you swear to tell the truth , and nothing but the truth ?

Jason : I swear

The judge : ok then , go ahead

Jason knew what he has to say , he trained to stand there and tell the story just like m.c hammer wanted it to be , and loren gave both of them a dirty look , she knew what kind of trick they were pulling , luckily , she has tricks too .

Jason : I remember that day that m.c asked me to spend the night at my place , and we had couple of other friends with us as well , and we ordered pizza , then we went to the café nearby my house , and you can ask the people working there .

Loren got got up and asked for a permission to speak

Loren : that's weak defense you could have spent the night at his house after stabbing asiah , Jasons's house isn't that far you know ( _obviously m.c hammer isn't that smart to think of a better excuse ) loren thought _

Then she continued her speech

Loren : I can prove that you were there , no matter how strings you pulled to prove you werent , im sure you paid these people to testify against us ,so here it goes .first of all asiah was stabbed from the back as we all know , but the weird thing is , that he was stabbed from the left side , wich proved that the person who stabbed him was left handed , and guess what ? m.c hammer is a left hander , while Jackson isn't . second, Jackson's finger prints weren't on the knife , I don't think someone would have time to think about wearing gloves during a fight , but m.c hammer wears gloves all the time as part of his style , and you can see him wearing them now , and that's why his finger prints weren't found either . third , there were some blood stains on the floor when asiah was stabbed , and I belive that m.c hammer stepped at it while he was trying to run away , leaving his shoe print , at least that proves he was there if it doesn't prove he did it .

The judge was impressed but

The judge : very good ma'am , but I'm afraid that this is not enough

loren was shocked and surprised , and looking really worried

loren : what ? why ?

the judge : young lady , you managed to prove he was there , but , you didn't prove he did it , being stabbed in the left is not enough prove , your friend could easily stab him in the side , even if he wasn't a left hander

loren was silent for a minute , and the judge thought she needed some time to think , so he turned to the matt , who investigating this case and asked for his opinion

matt : I think there are some new details that we haven't pay attention to

the judge : like what ?

matt : does any of you guys smoke ?

everyone was surprised by the weird question

Jackson : no , I don't

Loren : me too

Matt : what about you Mitchell

M.c seemed really worried , and it was showing on his face

m.c hammer : ummm , n-no , i….i…..dont smoke

Jackson looked at him , with his eye brow up

Jackson : you sure ?

Matt : so you do smoke

The judge seemed confused

The judge : what does that have to do with the case ?

Matt : is says a lot sir

The judge : explain

Matt : we found a burn mark on asiah's body , and some ashes in the crime scene , we analyzed it , and it turned out to be for a Cuban cigar , my guess is that the attacker burned him as a sign of humiliation for his defeat , and for torture , and we also found the cigar itself , and the D.N.A test proved it belonged to Mitchell

The judge : that says a lot , and I think I have heard enough

So the judge turned to the jury , and they started discussing their judgment

Then the judge turned to the suspects again , and all of them were waiting for the final decision

The judge : including to the evidence that was given to us , we found cody Jackson to be

They all looked at each other , hearts beating , holding their breathes , tempters rising , ears preparing for news wither they were good , or bad .

Silence was all over the place , until it broke by the judge's sound

The judge : not guilty

It was like music to their ears , they all jumped up and down , and Jackson was still trying to get what just happened

The judge : silence ! , as for you Mitchell cooper , you will be spending 20 years of your life in jail .

Loren was so happy , finally justice came , for both asiah and Jackson , she poked Jackson , and he turned to her

Jackson : what ?

Loren : look

She pointed at the other side of the room

Loren : I think you should see this

There was the scene of m.c hammer being brought to justice , driven to the cell that he will spend twenty years of his life in .

Jackson : he deserves this

Then he looked back at loren

Jackson : and if it wasn't for you , he would still be out there , causing more pain and terror , thanks loren

Loren : its nothing , now go , your friends are waiting for you

They police un-cuffed him , and every one ran to him

Nathan started the conversation

Nathan : so Jackson , how does it feel to be free

Jackson : it feels awesome

**Hi again everyone , I know that trials don't usually go that way , and the evidence are stupid and not convincing , but get over it (lo0ol) **, **the important thing is he is innocent :D**


	5. a visit

Chapter 5

A visit

After the trial was over , jackson felt one of his heavy weight concerns has been lifted of his shoulders , and Melissa was the happiest person in the world at that moment , she pulled him into a very strong hug , and soon the whole group was included in that hug , jackson really hated hugs , but he was so happy and didn't want to ruin the moment .

His social worker waited for him outside , and jackson really didn't want to be late so that he wont snap on him , so , he took off as soon as he said goodbye to everyone , and went into the car , while Aaron ( Jackson's social worker ) was driving , Jackson wanted to ask something really bad

Jackson : hey , umm , Aaron , after we got rid of this whole trial thing , I was 

wondering , where am I gonna stay ? since you told me Mr. smith went out of town for a trip for his work ?

Aaron : good thing that you asked Jackson , you will be staying with me until he comes back , so I hope you stay out of troubles

Jackson : don't worry about that part

They arrived to Aaron's house , jackson got in to find that all of his stuff were there , Aaron didn't have a hard time moving them since there weren't that many , then Aaron showed him the whole place , and told jackson that he is gonna sleep in the couch in the living room , he agreed , then he threw himself on the couch and slept out of exhaustion .

The next day , jackson got up , and had breakfast , and went out leaving a note that he was going to the hospital to visit Asiah .

When he arrived to asiah's room , he was surprised to see someone else waiting there next to him , once he realized who it was , he got in and said hi

Jackson : hey

Loren :hi , jackson

Jackson looked at asiah who was laying on the bed , not moving , then got back to loren and asked

Jackson : how's he doing ?

Loren : right now , he is doing ok

Jackson : then why did he stay here for so long ?

Loren : one of asiah's kidneys was removed , and there were series damages in his spleen , the doctors didn't know whether to wait for it to heal by itself , of operate right away

Jackson : well ?

Loren : they waited , and nothing happened so they operated on asiah when we were at the trial , he should wake up soon

Jackson : loren , I feel horrible , first of all this whole thing was because of me , and now I didn't give you the chance to be by his side and I know you desperately wanted to be there

Loren : well , if you learned your lesson , then its all worth it

**Worth what ?**

A strange voice suddenly appeared , both loren and jackson were shocked , looking for the source of it , when they finally looked down at the bed , and saw asiah , waking up , loren whispered

Loren : oh my god , asiah , you woke up

Jackson : asiah , pleas forgive me for this , im sorry , I really am , and im happy you woke up

Asiah : no jackson , I actually wont forgive you

What ? – loren screamed

Asiah : let me finish , I will never forgive you jackson , unless if you agreed to do something for me

Jackson wondered what was it ? asiah wasn't the type of guy that used these kind of situations to his own personal greed , but he had to agree , after all , he almost lost his life trying to save jackson's butt

**What is it that asiah wants ? to find out , read the next chapter , chapter 6 unwelcomed ;) , and im sorry that this chapter was very short .**


	6. unwelcomed

**Hey every one , sorry I took such a long time to update , its just that one of my friends in Egypt died , and I broke down for not being there , and I didn't have the heart to complete this story , but I think I should since its my first **

**Chapter 6**

**Unwelcomed **

Jackson : sure asiah , whatever you want

Asiah asked for a paper and a pen , loren handed them to him , and he started writing down what seemed like an address .

Then he looked back at jackson , and gave him the paper

Asiah : I need you to meet someone who lives in this place

Jackson : and ? !! , what do you want me to say or pick up ?

Asiah : when you get there , you will find out

Jackson nodded , and headed out of the room and went to his car , he got in , and started driving . when he finally reached the target

he opened the door , and got out of the car , to face a small house , he walked closer , the house was a mess , some of the door steps were broken , and there were some holes in the floor , but that didn't matter at the time . he raised his hand , and knocked on the door .

a women in her early forties opened the door , and she let him into her house , as soon as he saw her , he got a little nervous

_she looks familiar to me , did I see her before ? , jackson thought_

She had short blonde hair , ice blue eyes just like jackson's , she was very thin , and looked really exhausted

He stared at her for a long time before she finally broke the silence

Lacey : is there anything I can do for you young man ?

His eyes were slowly tearing but he didn't make it show , he remembered who she was , but he wasn't sure , so he thought that it would be best to ask if she was the person who he thinks she is

Jackson: yes , im looking for Mrs. lacy jackson

Lacey : that's me , is there a problem or something ?

Jackson shook his head

Jackson : no , no problems at all

Lacey : then what is it ?

Jackson was now staring at the floor , not knowing how is she going to accept the sudden news

Jackson : im cody jackson , your son

_Oh my god , he changed so much from the last time I saw him , I cant believe this is happening , why is this happening ? right now ? – lacey thought _

Lacey : and what is it exactly that you want ?

Jackson : I missed you , don't you know how hard my life was with you not being in it , and you simply ask what is it that I want ? , aren't you at least happy that you saw me after all these years ? aren't you at least gonna hug me and say I missed you , you have grown so much , you changed into someone that I could be proud of ? don't you wanna be a mother ?

Jackson was confused , he didn't know what was he feeling , angry , sad , hurt ,

_How could she be so cold ?_

Lacey : no , im sorry

Jackson : sorry ?! , I have been looking for you for the past 11 years of my life , and I always imagined how its gonna be to finally settle down , and have a real family for once in my life , is that too much to ask for ?

Lacey : no , but its not gonna happen , now would you please leave ? I don't want you in my life any more , don't you ever come back here again

Jackson : fine , I will go , I just cant believe you

Lacey's heart was ripping off , kicking out her own son like that

_Its for the best cody , believe me , its for the best –lacey thought _

He stormed out and closed the door behind him roughly . he was so upset , and tears began rolling on his cheeks , not paying attention to where he was going , he bumped into an old lady , and her groceries fell from her hands , jackson immediately picked them up , and offered to carry them to her house and she accepted .

Then they stood in front of her door and while she was trying to find her keys , she thought it would be nice to speak with jackson for a while

The old lady : so , handsome young man , you are lacey's son , right ?

Jackson was surprised about how she knew him , he had never saw her in his entire life

Jackson : how did you know that ?

The old lady : oh , lacey and I are good friends , she is like the daughter I never had , she always helps and asks about me all the time , I live nearby her house as you can see , she always talks about you , and she showed me some very cute pictures of you when you were younger , she loves you so much , im happy you both found each other

Jackson whispered : yeah , some love that is

The old lady : did you say something dear ?

Jackson hoped she didn't hear him

Jackson : umm , n-no , I didn't say anything

The old lady : you know , she always told me that her biggest wish is to see you before she dies

Jackson didn't like what he heard

Jackson : what do you mean ?

The old lady : didn't she tell you she is sick ?

Jackson stared at the space , he thought he saw a tear in his mother's eyes when she asked him to leave , but he thought he was just making it up

Jackson : no , she didn't

The old lady : maybe she didn't want to break your heart , sweetie , don't be mad at her

Jackson : im not

Jackson understood everything now , he dropped the groceries inside the old lady's house , and walked back to his mom's and knocked again , she opened , looking mostly shocked that he came back after she treated him so hard

Lacey : I thought I said that you are not welcomed in this place

Jackson : why didn't you tell me ?

Lacey : tell you what ?

Jackson : THAT YOU ARE SICK !

There was a moment of silence in the air , lacey was staring away from jackson's eyes

Lacey : who told you that ?

Jackson : the old lady that lives next to you , but that doesn't matter now , whats the point of not telling me about this ?

Lacey : I think you know

Jackson : no I don't , and even if I did , I need to hear it from you

Lacey : jackson , I love you so much , and you have been through a lot in your life , I don't wanna give you a hard time , I don't want you to spend your time worrying on me cause I may not make it , I want you to live your life , I don't want you to grow up from the rest of the other kids , even if its gonna make you hate me forever , I don't care , I just want you to be happy

Suddenly her tears were rolling on her face like waterfalls , and then jackson did something he never thought he would do , he pulled her into a hug , a very strong hug , and he was rubbing her back , and fighting his tears at the same time

Jackson : that's stupid mom , you should have told me , I want you to be a part of my life , even if it was for a short period of time , I wanna spend time with you , and make it up for all the times we didn't get to be together .

Lacey slowly wiped her tears

Lacey : really ?

Jackson : yeah

Jackson was wearing a warm smile on his face , she smiled back

Lacey : you know what jackson , when the doctors gave me the bad news , I already lost hope although there was a good chance for surviving , but seeing you here today changes every thing , cause I lost hope at seeing you too , but , since it happened , it makes me think that maybe , there is hope after all , now I have a reason to believe in hope , its you , you came back after all these years , jackson , you are my new source of power , I will do my best , just for you

Jackson : and im sure you can do it mom

Lacey : and when this is all over , I will see what I can do to get you to live back with me

Jackson felt that this is the best thing that has ever happened in his life , having a family , no more foster homes , getting to see Melissa and his friends whenever he wants

Jackson : really ? I mean , that's awesome

Lacey : yeah , but honey , no promises , I mean , if things didn't work out you will still visit me , right ?

Jackson : of course

Then jackson remembered that there is a person he needs to thank for all this

Jackson : ummm , mom , I gotta get going , there is someone I need to see , or best to say thank , he found you and gave me your address , he is at the hospital now , so , later ?

Lacey : ok , take care , and thank him for me too

Jackson : yeah sure

He waved to his mom goodbye , and got back to his car and drove to the hospital

**So , what do you think ? , I know , this is a very long chapter , but I think it's the best of all the others , anyways , I don't like too much chapters cause people get bored of it , so I will see what I can do about it .**


	7. new beginings

chapter 7 new beginings

jackson went to asiah's room , and as soon as he opened the door , loren saw something diffrent in jackson , he was actaully happy , something she wasn't used to see . she looked back at asiah " you had something to do with it dont you " , asiah nodded . " so , how did it go ? " asiah asked . " it didn't go smoothly at the begining but , it eventaully worked out " said jackson , " its nice to hear that " asiah replied . loren was looking at both of them , not understanding whats going on or what are they talking about , " ok , could someone please explain to me what are you two talking about ? " loren asked . jackson offered to explain to her , " asiah found my mom , i met her , we talked , and , she said that after she finishes her treatment that she will see what she can do to get me to live back with her again " jackson said in high spirits . " thats great news ! , im so happy for you " , loren stood up and gave him a hug .

then jackson was not done with asiah yet , so he drove his attention back to him again , " asiah , thanks , i dont know what i would do without you , i can keep going on and on in thanking you but it will never be enough , the things you did to me are , uncountable , i owe you so much , and i seriosly dont know how to repay you " jackson honestly spoke . asiah seemed a little angry , " jackson , i told you this millions of times , brothers owe each other nothing , i've always wanted to have a little brother , so i took the resposibilaty of taking care of you as my little brother , wether you like it or not , i've been in your shoes before , and no one helped me out , and i hate to see that happening for you " asiah said , jackson smiled , he was really blessed , and he didn't know , he had something lots of people don't have " REAL FRIENDS " . thats the best thing anyone could ever have , " im lucky to have you guys by my side " jackson said , " you should call your other friends and let them know about it , they deserve to know don't you think ? " loren asked , " yeah , they do " .

jackson got his cell phone out and dailed melissa's number , Anxiosly waiting for her to pick up . " hi , jackson " answered melissa cheerfully , " hey mel , whats up ? " , she could feel the exitment in his voice , and she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say , " you sound happy , i have a feeling that you are about to give me some good news " , melissa said . " yeah , some hell of a good news " jackson shouted . " woah , can't wait to hear them " , " mel , asiah found my mom , i met her , but she is sick , if she survived , she will do her best to make me come back and live with her again " , jackson said , and there was a tiny bet of dissapointment in his voice . of course melissa felt that he was a little sad so she tried cheering him up " don't worry , she will make it through " , " yeah , i hope so " jackson responded , " ok , the whole gang is gonna be at nathan's house today , so , are you coming ? " melissa asked , " yeah , probably " , " ok then see ya there , bye " . " bye " jackson hung up .

so , jackson said good bye to asiah and loren and went back to his mom's place , they both sat down to discuss what his mom had . " so , what are type of treatment or therapy are you going through ? " jackson asked . " well , you know i used to smoke alot in the past , and you know i was addicted to drugs , so , all of this resolved me having a heart diseas , they tried giving me pills at first , it didn't work , then , my last Diagnoses showed that i had to perform surgery , a very risky one , and then i should stay a few more days in the hospital in recovery if the surgery succeeded " his mother explained . " when is the surgery scheduled ? " jackosn asked . " next tuesday " , his mother answered . " you know the day after your surgery is ....." , " your birthday " , jackson's mother interupted .

" how could i ever forget that ? " his mother continued " and i have a surprise for you " she said . " what is it ? " , jackson curiously asked . " you have to wait for your birthday to find out , and don't worry , im gonna make it " . " yeah , and i will be there for you mom " jackson hugged her . " now you should go to your friends , you cant't keep them waiting much longer than this , im sure they miss you terribly " his mom said , " i guess you're right " he stood up , and said goodbye to his mom , then drove to nathan's house .

when he arrived , he was excitedly welcomed by his friends , he told them every thing that happened along with him , even the recent conversation he had with his mom before he came here . even though these were good news , they could feel that jackson was kind of stressed , they couldn't blame him , no one would want to be in the same bad situation he was in . jackson wanted to go to the bathroom , so they all took the opportunity and gathered around each other , " i think jackson went through alot the past few days , so , what do you say we keep his mind off of it for a while " nathan suggested . " yeah , but what can we do ? " daily asked . seconds passed by , and melissa came up with an idea , " i know , next wednesday is his birthday , lets throw him a surprise birthday party " . " what do you think guys ? " nathan asked , and everyone agreed , " ok , until next wednesday , its a secret between us , jackson should not know about this in any way , are we clear ? " daily said , and they all understood .

the next monday's eve .  
" are you nervouse ? , the surgery is a few hours away " jackson asked his mother , looking really concerened . " actaully , im not , i have a good feeling about this , and besides , there are lots of important things that i need to do " , " such as ? " jackson said . " well , i want to make it up for all the mistakes that i have done in my life , so , im telling the police about those drug dealers i used to work with , and i will expose everything about them " . " but mom , isn't that dangerous ? if they found out they are going to kill you " jackson said , totally freaking out and really hoping for his mother to just forget about this and change her mind . " how could they possibly know jackson ? , don't worry , every thing will be ok sweety " , she kissed her son in his cheek and ruffled his hair . " MOM ! " jackson whined as in im not a kid so you can't do this to me . " what ? , i didn't get to see you as a kid , so could you please get along with me ? " . jackson laughed , " fine , but as long as its not in public " . so jackson spent that night at the hospital , waiting for the surgery that was gonna take place first thing in the morning , praying for it to be a new begining to a new wonderful life , not a begining of a new reminder of his messed up life .

so ? good ? bad ? not so much ? review please . 


	8. nothing could possibly go wrong right ?

another scar chapter 8 nothing could possibly go wrong right ?

Tuesday morning :  
the nurses pulled lacey's bed all the way to the operation room , and jackson was holding her hand until she disappeared behind the silent doors , and he knew he couldnt go any further . he waited outside the room in a cold steel chair , placing his hands over his head , " damn those headaches " jackson thought , rubbing his head . his eyelids became heavy , he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep , he hasnt slept all night cause he wanted to make sure if his mom needed something from him . and he looked pale like he didnt eat in days . Actually he didnt , which made his condition a whole lot worse , people passing him by felt really sorry for him , he really did look exhausted . as soon as he shut his eyes for a moment , he felt someone's hand on his shoulder , " hey , i brought you a cup of coffee , and some doughnuts " , " thanks loren , i was on the edge of zooming out " , said jackson drinking some coffee out of his cup and then taking a few bites from his doughnut . loren sat next to him , " asiah will be here soon " she said . " you guys really didnt have to come , i may get pissed on one of you , and that side of me is not pretty at all " .  
loren patted his shoulder , " dont worry , we know that , even if you got pissed on us , everyone understands " , jackson nodded . a few minutes later asiah came by and sat next to them , " hey " , he greeted jackson , " hi " , jackson answered forcing a weak smile on his face . " so , how are you holding on ? " asiah asked . " im ok till now i guess , she just got in " , silence broke after that , and nothing else but silence , the surgery took 5 hours , jackson would have sworn that these were the longest , most intensed five hours in his life . finally , the doctor came out , he didnt look like he had good news , jackson took a deep breath , covering his mouth with one hand , with loren and asiah by his side backing him up . " we had some difficulties in the surgery " the doctor said , jackson closed his eyes , and pointed his head down , loren rubbed his back , " it took alot from us , but , the operation was a success " , the doctor smiled , " she was very strong , which made her survive , you should be proud of her " the nurse said , " i know , i already im " , jackson said letting a single tear slip from his eyes , loren jumped and hugged asiah , he put his hand around her waist and kissed the top of her head , jackson looked at the couple and gave loren the the thumbs up when asiah wasnt looking , loren gave him the thumbs up back too .

" only one person is allowed in " the doctor annouced , " i'll go " jackson said entering the room , his mother was sleeping in the bed , he smiled and pulled a chair and sat right next to her . two hours passed until she woke up , she slowly opened her eyes to see jackson sleeping in the chair right next to her , she tried lifting her self up a little without making any noise so she doesnt wake him up , but she did a wrong move and a sound of pain escaped her mouth , and woke jackson up , he rubbed his eyes , streched then yawned , he was still feeling sleepy though , " oh , im sorry for waking you up sweety , you probably havent slept all night " lacey said with a look of concern in her face , " no ,its ok , i really wanted to be awake when you open your eyes , but i guess that exhaustion got the best of me " jackson said , clearly disapointed . lacey placed her hand on her son's hand , holding into it really tight , " honey , i appreciate every thing you did for me , and you didnt have to do it , but now , what i need is for you to get some rest ok ? " , " ok mom , now if you excuse me , i've got a dream to finish " , jackson rested his head to the back of the chair and streched his legs then closed his eyes and he fell asleep right away , lacey smiled at the veiw then she also adjusted her pillow and slept as well . they both woke up at 6:00 p.m , and the doctor came in to check on her , " how is she doing ? " jackson asked , " actaully , she is doing very well that we might let her out by tomorrow " the doctor positivily spoke , " really ? , mom did you hear that ? , it means that you may be with me at my birthday ! " , he approached her and gave her a hug .

at midnight .  
they were both still awake , and since it passed midnight , they were technically in the next day right ? so lacey pulled her present from under her bed , and gave it to jackson , " whats this ? " he asked , " its your birthday present " lacey answered , " i know but , what is it ? " , " why dont you open it and find out " his mother suggested , he unwrapped the gift to find a box , he slowly opened the box and looked inside , his heart skipped a beat when he saw what was inside , he held it in his hands carefully , is this really what he thinks it is ? , " dad's badge ? " jackson asked , " yes , it is " , jackson admired the peace of metal in his hand even more , " mom are you sure you want me to have this ? i mean , this is the only reminder that was left for you from dad " , his mom sqeezed his hand , " yeah , im sure he would want you to have it " . then jackson startrd searching the rest of the box , he found some army necklace , it had a picture in the middle of it , it was his family , his parents and himself , they seemed really happy that day , he took it out of the box and wore it right away . then the final two things left in the box were two letters , he pulled them out and wanted to open them but his mom stopped him " dont open those now , open them when you are feeling depressed , or something really bad happened with you , it'll help you go through hard times " , jackson nodded and returned them into the box and then he closed it .

wednesday morning .  
jackson had a call from eric that he and the rest of the gang wanted him to come to melissa's house today because they were having a movie night , and because it was gonna be so much fun , but jackson had to say no cause he wasnt gonna leave his mother alone in the hospital , his mom heard the conversation and insisted for him to go , but he argued with her , then loren suggested that she stays with his mom . it took alot of convincing untill jackson finally said ok . he got dresssed , and headed to melissa's house at 7:30 p.m .

ugh ! i still have millions of things to write ! this story doesnt wanna finish . 


	9. a bad feeling

chapter 9

a bad feeling

ding dong !

the doorbell of melissa's house rang . she came to see who is behind the door cause she was pretty much sure that everyone was already here.

ITS JACKSON ! . " hey everybody , its jackson behind the door " , melissa shouted .

" what ? but i thought you said he wasn't coming " , lex said in confusion .

" well , he is here now , i'll handle it , guys , you just do what we practiced earlier today " .

melissa opened the door and got out to face jackson , then she closed the door behind her .

"hey " , she greeted him .

" hey , is everything alright in there ? " , jackson asked seeming concerned about melissa .

" actaully , im a little sad cause no one came , but you know whats gonna make me feel better ? " , she said , holding his hand .

" what ? " , jackson smiled .

" a nice little walk and some new fresh air would be perfect " .

" ok then , im the man for the job " .

they started walking , then jackson turned to melissa and asked her a question

" so , how is everything going on with you ? something happened lately ? "

" you know , i should be the one asking you this question " , melissa blushed .

" but , since i asked first , you will have to answer me first , then i will answer you back "

melissa didn't need time to think about what she wanted to say , she already knew it .

" i miss you terribly , thats what is really bothering me " , melissa said , bending her head down .

jackson lefted up her chen , and looked at her in the eyes , rubbing her cheek with his thumb .

" i miss you too mel , but soon , all of this will be over and we will get back together in no time " .

melissa smiled then suddenly jumped when her cell phone rang . she looked at the caller's id and saw that it was nathan .

" jackson , can you excuse me for a second ? i have to take this " , melissa asked , her cell phone still ringing in her hand .

' yeah , sure " .

" hey mom " , melissa answered .

" mom ? , you should really fix your phone mel " , nathan smirked .

" no , mom im with jackson " , melissa said , giving nathan a hent .

" oh , i forgot " . nathan said.

" so , is every thing ready ? "

" yeah , we did every thing you told us to do " .

" ok we are on our way mom " . melissa closed her cell phone and headed back to jackson .

" mom wants us to come back cause she just finished preparing dinner " , melissa said , draggin his hand all the way to her house .

" quick everyone hide ! they are coming " , daley announced .

they all hid in their positions .

" ok , one , two , three ! " , the door opened , and as soon as jackson got in , they all shouted : SURPRISE ! .

then music started playing , and they all congratuated him for his 17'th birthday .

he was shocked , he didnt expect it , he should be happy , but he isnt , which is kinda weird .

melissa looked carefully at him , " is every thing alright jackson ? " , she asked , really concerned for him .

" i dont know , i just have this really bad feeling in my gut that something is gonna go wrong " . jackson nervously spoke .

" oh come on , lighten up a little , would it kill you to have some fun ? , just forget about everything and try to enjoy your time " . melissa said , walikng away cause she had some important stuff to prepare for .

" alright " , jackson thought she was right , he doesnt recall the last time he had some real fun .

he joined his friends , he was playing around with them for a while then he stopped again ! .

suddenly his heart was beating fast , and he was sweating , something deffinatly felt wrong this time .

his cell phone rang right after that feeling , he didnt know if he should answer it or not .

it was loren calling , when he saw the number , he knew he was right .

" yes loren " .

" jackson you have to get to the hospital right away ! " .

" why what happened ? " .

" just get in here fast " .

she hung up . and jackson gathered his stuff to leave .

" ok , its time for the birthday boy to blow off the candles and make a wish " , tylor said looking for jackson . " where is he ? " .

they were all looking for him , then nathan spotted him leaving , " jackson ! , hey , wait , where are you going ? " .

he didnt answer him , and he just opened the door and left .

" did you see that melissa ? , he totally blew us off ! , didnt even say thank you or anything , man , how rude he is , he doesnt deserve anything we do for him" nathan exploded .

" yeah , we totally worked our butts today to make this party as good as it was , now he just leaves ! the least he can do is just stay till it finishes if he didnt like it so much " , eric said . backing nathan up.

" i dont know about you guys , but he totally crossed his limits , he hasn't talked to us in a while , like if he was ignoring us , or that we dont exist , im not talking to him after today , i dont care how many problems he has , i dont believe him " , daley argued .

" im right after you with that day " , tylor said .

" what about you melissa ? are you with him ? " , nathan asked her .

" ummm , i dont know , he was kinda rude , but maybe he had a reason " . melissa defended

" yeah , thats what i thought , you always have his back melissa , just because he is your boyfriend , you know he was wrong " , eric said .

" he was " .

" and ? " , daley waited for whats next .

" i guess you guys were right " , melissa finally admitted .

mean while , jackson was running towards the hospital . he bursted the doors of the room open , and saw that his mother was surrounded by doctors , trying to help her breath through the tube .

" what happened ? " , jackson screamed , the doctor came out to him trying to calm him down , " something went wrong " he said .

" what do you mean that something went wrong , you said she was going to be ok " " , jackson screamed back at him .

the nurses dragged jackson out of the room , he was nervously watching the doctors do their job .

then , they suddenly stopped , and covered her body with a white sheet .

the doctor came out to him , " im sorry , we did everything we could " , jackson silently nodded .

the doctor continued his speech , " every thing was going well , but her organs suddenly shut down , im sure we didnt do anything wrong , the tests from the lab confirmed that there was a use for the drug trysrol , all the hospitls stopped using it , and we sure didnt use it , i think that there was an outsider who did this , but i assure you that we didnt use it " .

" ok " , was all jackson could say , the doctor left him , then asiah came in running , " i heard about what happened , jackson , im so sorry for you , but your not gonna cry like babies , arent you ? " , asiah said .

" no " , jackson responded .

loren was surprised that jackson wasn't crying , then she got the whole thing .

" asiah , can i speak to you outside , privately ? " , loren spoke gritting her teeth .

" ok " , asiah said heading outside with her .

" what is wrong with you ? " , loren started screaming at him .

" what ? " , asiah screamed back .

" how dare you tell him that ? his mom just died for god's sake , he wanted to cry so badly but he stopped himself so he doesnt loose your respect for him " . loren explained .

" you know i hate people who cry , i think they are weak and helpless " , asiah said .

" not just because you dont do it doesnt mean that he shouldnt do it too " , she said leaving him in the hall , then she turned to him and said , " and if you hate people who cry , i hate people who are heartless , like you , and i cant have a heartless boy friend " , she said getting back to jackson .

" jackson , dont care about what that jerk says , you can cry , it doesnt change who you are " .

before loren even finished her sentence , jackson bursted crying , he was crying so hard that she hugged him to show him that there was someone here with him supporting him .

jackson looked terrible , when people see him crying they think they immidiatly think that this is a person that hasnt cried in ages , and was keeping it inside him for so long , and they were right , his situation was heart breaking .

he knew who did this , and he told loren all about it , " i just wanna know , how did they do that ? " , jackson said through his tears .

loren remembered somthing , " some nurse came in and , she injected something in her , i asked her what she was doing and she said that the doctor told her to do it " , loren said , feeling extremely guilty , it all happened in front of her eyes and she was too blind too see it .

" i'll show them " , jackson said , grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door to leave .

" what ? , what are you going to do ? " , loren tried stopping him but he was determant to leave .

" im going to do what my mother wanted to do from the first place , exposing them at the police station " , jackson answered her .

" but they are gonna kill you like they did to your " , loren stopped at this point .

" listen , loren , i appriciate you caring about me , but , really , i've got nothing to lose , i lost my only family , i dont have a home , my friends will probably wont talk to me again so , i really dont care " .

and with that he left to the police staion .

-------------------------------------------

ugh ! , i should be called the drama queen , stuff like these never happen to one person in real life right ? xD ., plus i know , this was the worse chapter i have ever written , from grammar mistakes to dictation mistakes , but are my parents are taking my laptop and they wont return it till the end of the school year so , i wrote this really fast , and i reviewed it and it wasnt convincing or touching or anything , blame mom and dad T_T . 


	10. confessions

Another scar

Chapter 10

Confessions

The police station wasn't that far from the hospital, so Jackson decided to walk to it, he didn't have a car anyways.

When he arrived, he was greeted by the police officer who caught him the last time.

" well , Cody Jackson , what brings you here ? , as far as I know this is the last place you would rather be in " , the officer said , suspecting Jackson .

"Sir, I know I did lots of bad decisions in my life, but what I'm about to do now, is not one of them, please give me a chance, sir ".

The man scanned Jackson's face, and felt that he was saying the truth, so he decided to grant him what he asked for.

"Alright, but it better be something important ".

Jackson nodded. "Sir, I know a bunch of dangerous drug dealers, and I can tell you their whereabouts, they sell drugs to kids, and they were involved in some serious theft and murder crimes, but they are not easy to catch or to convict, they hide their tracks pretty well, but I have information that can expose them".

The officer looked at Jackson carefully. " that's impressive , but , why should I believe you ? , you wouldn't know all of these stuff unless you were one of them , how should I know that you're just saying this to save yourself ? " .

Jackson laughed, which made the officer even more confused.

"Save myself from what sir? , jail? trust me, jail is going to be a whole lot better than what I got myself into by telling you this, by telling you this I'm risking my life, and I know that for sure, cause they killed my mom today cause somehow they knew she was a threat to them, I'm just doing it cause it's what she wanted before she died ".

The officer rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Ok, tell us what you know about them".

Jackson took a deep breath, and started telling them about everything he knew about those guys.

The investigation took about two hours, and then Jackson was free to go.

"Are you sure you don't need protection? " the police officer asked Jackson with concern.

Jackson shook his head. "No, I can handle myself pretty well".

"You know what Cody? you reminded me of your father , he was a great cop , and I was surprised that you didn't turn out to be like him , I thought you were a bad kid and that there is no hope in turning you into a good person , but I guess I miss judged you Cody , I'm proud of you , and I'm sure your dad would be too , and if you ever thought about being a cop , you are going to do one heck of a good job , after all , you know how those bastards think ".

Jackson put on a weak smile on his face, he wasn't in the mood to take jokes. He turned to face the door leading himself out of the station.

" what to do now ? " , he thought in the back of his mind , then he realized that he doesn't want to go back to the hospital so soon , cause if he did , all the things that happened are going to seem so real .

"But they are real", he told himself, he just doesn't want to believe it.

"I was so close, so close from having everything I ever wanted, and it wasn't even much, how can you get this close then it all fades away in a blink of an eye?"

Jackson kept walking with no certain destination, he needs to clear his head and convince himself that everything that has ever happened was real.

He sat on a bench; his legs led him to a small park. No one was there because it was dark, and it was late at night.

He felt something wet on his cheeks, it rolled down to his mouth, but it didn't taste salty, so it can't be his tear. He lifted his head up as more drops started falling.

"Great, it's raining"

He waited for a few more seconds before he decided that he should probably get back.

" damn it , could this day get even more worse than this ? " , he shouted . Jackson clearly lost it. His voice echoed through the whole park. He fell on his knees, his hands ripping the grass out of anger. he rested his head on the floor and closed his eyes and just let the tears fall , this time he was sure that those were really his tears , cause they were warm , unlike the rain that was so cold .

"Actually, yeah, your worst night mare has just begun".

Jackson slowly lifted his head up , first he saw shadows in front of him , then he raised his head even more to see a group of men standing in front of him .

"Get up", one of them lifted Jackson up from his collar, then he threw him back on the floor.

Jackson landed hard on his back, and it knocked out his breath. the man tried kicking him but Jackson avoided it , then in a few seconds he was up on his feet and he gave that guy one hell of a good punch on his nose causing it to bleed .

Then the other three guys standing next to them held Jackson back and then they started beating him up , one of them pushed Jackson to the floor again , then he pulled his knife out .

"Hold him, this is going to be fun, and so damn painful", the guy said to his partners.

So they pinned Jackson and made sure that he wouldn't move, he ripped Jackson's shirt and cut Jackson's chest. Jackson screamed in pain. it burned , and its hurt so bad , plus , the wound was so big , but it wasn't deep and the bleeding wasn't that much .

Jackson tried crawling away but the man pulled him back from his hair.

"Guys, do you think this is enough to teach him how to stay away from other people's business?" he asked.

"Probably, but it's not enough to teach him not to punch other people in their noses " , the other guy said , covering his bleeding nose.

"Ok, I obviously didn't do a good job in teaching him that so, be my guest", he moved away to allow his partner to do whatever that comes into his mind.

So he kicked Jackson in his wound, " ooooh , nasty , I like it " , one of the three commented . And Jackson's screams were horrible. But what drove those guys crazy, is that every time they beat him hard, he tries getting up again through all the pain he is feeling.

Even if Jackson was dying out of pain, he wasn't going to give up , even if it cost him his life . So he was on his feet again, bleeding from almost everywhere, his legs were shaking and they were barely holding him. He was swinging a little because he felt dizzy from losing too much blood. So they stopped trying to hold him back because he was too weak to defend himself.

The beating was intense, who ever knew Jackson and saw him now wouldn't recognize him, they kind of re-arranged his face, and he got stabbed from the back and in his stomach.

"I think he had enough already, so let's put an end to his torture and give him some peace ", they all agreed.

So one of his partners handed him a gun. "Any last words kid?" he asked Jackson, pointing the gun to his head .

"Yeah", Jackson replied, barely finding his voice.

" I – wish- fffor- you- to- ggo- to hell " , Jackson stuttered , then he spit on the man's shoes .

"Alright then", the man wrapped his finger around the trigger. "Say hi to your mom for me".

Jackson closed his eyes and prepared himself to face his fate

"No you don't", he heard someone saying. He opened his eyes and as usual, Asiah came to save the day. The man fired the gun but asiah pointed it up, and he was struggling to make that guy drop it from his hand, and even though they were both struggling, the man kept shooting everywhere, but the last shot hit the one place that it was supposed to miss.

"Jackson!" asiah yelled out his name. When the man turned to see what happened, asiah knocked the gun from his hand, and loren picked it up immediately.

The bullet hit Jackson's abdomen, it took him a while to realize why was everyone calling his name and staring at him. And he kind of figured out where all that blood in the floor came from. then the whole place started spinning around , and darkness slowly started to fading in , and that was the last thing he ever saw .


	11. Dead

Another scar

Chapter 11

Dead

"Cody Jackson", the teacher called out for his name to check on the absence.

"He didn't come today either sir", a student answered.

Melissa poked Nathan's back to catch his attention, "oh, hey Mel"

"Nathan , Jackson has been absent for two weeks don't you think that there is something wrong going on ?", Melissa asked in almost a hushed voice so that the teacher wouldn't hear them .

"I don't know Mel, nobody ever heard from him since that day ". Nathan answered.

Melissa just nodded and tried to concentrate on class but she couldn't. She was worried about Jackson and it was driving her crazy.

After the school day was over, Melissa walked back home. She went up to her room to get some rest, she sure needs all the energy she can get to do the piles of homework their teacher gave them.

As soon as she lied on her bed and closed her eyes, the doorbell rang.

"Mom, could you answer that please? I'm too tired to get up ", she shouted for her mother.

"Sure honey", her mom replied on her way to open the door.

"Mel, it's for you ", Melissa's mom called for her.

Melissa forced herself up, this better be worth it she told herself.

She came downstairs and headed for the door to see who it was.

"Loren?" Melissa looked at her seeming really surprised, but Loren didn't look happy though.

"We need to talk ", Loren said with a harsh tone.

"Yeah, I can clearly see that ", Melissa said, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe you call yourselves friends , Jackson has been in the hospital for two weeks , in the intensive care unit and none of you cared to look for him , or visit , or even check on him if he was ok ? " , Loren blurted out .

"Wait a second! When did this happen? And how? And why ? And….."

"it happened two weeks ago , right after that birthday party you were having , I called him and told him to come to the hospital immediately, his mom passed on , and he wasn't thinking straight , he told the police about some drug dealers , and they somehow knew about it and gave him a piece of their mind " , Loren explained , she was talking too fast because it was hard on her , she loved Jackson and she hated the fact that all of this was happening to him , it wasn't fair .

"Oh my god!" was all what Melissa said, and she started crying hysterically. Loren felt that she did what she had to do so she left Melissa by herself.

Melissa ran inside the house and picked up her cell phone and called Nathan.

"Please pick up".

The phone kept ringing until she heard an auto message.

"Hey, sup? Its Nathan I'm not around at the moment but you can leave a message right after you hear that whistle thingy ".

The whistle went on, and Melissa recorded her message.

"Nathan, I'm on my way to the hospital, please meet me there and call everybody else and ask them to come too, it's an emergency, don't be late please ".

Melissa closed her cell phone and put on her coat because it was freezing outside, then her dad drove her to the hospital.

Melissa asked for Jackson's room, and one of the nurses showed it to her.

She nervously opened the door, her heart beating so fast, and the tears were making it hard for her to see.

She entered, and she was greeted with people she didn't want to see at the moment out of embarrassment.

"Well, I'm surprised, turned out that you have a heart after all". Loren said.

Melissa kept her mouth shut and just took a seat next to Jackson.

"What brought you here?" Loren asked, looking pretty much annoyed from Melisa's presence .

"Loren leave the girl alone, better be late than never" , Asiah defended Melissa .

"Shut up Asiah , I'm not in the mood to deal with you now " , Loren said shooting daggers at him , she still hasn't quit forgiven him since last time .

Loren isn't a mean person, she is kind of tough and takes everything seriously, but she has one of the biggest hearts ever. Asiah knew all that, and that's why he puts up with her a lot.

After almost half an hour, Nathan got back home. He checked his voice messages and heard Melissa's voice message.

She seemed panicked and her voice was shaking, and he can tell that she was crying. He did exactly as she said, he called everyone and they all drove together to the hospital.

Once they entered, they called Melissa and took the room number. They were heading to a place totally not knowing or expecting what they are going to see, and they were all worried as hell.

Nathan busted the room's door open, his eyes didn't know where to look first, and he kept looking for something familiar.

He saw Melissa and knelt right besides her and gave her a hug. She looked like she really needed one, even though he had no idea about whets going on.

"Melissa, look at me ", Nathan said, lifting her head up.

"Melissa, tell us what happened, and why did we come here?" Nathan asked, and Melissa just pointed at the bed next to her. She was too upset to talk.

"Who is this?" Melissa didn't seem like she's going to answer Nathan's question any time sooner, so Nathan checked the patient's name that was written in some papers that were lying on a table in the room.

As soon as he read the name, the papers dropped from his hands.

"Nathan? What's wrong? Who is he?" Daley nervously asked Nathan.

"I…its, Jackson ", Nathan said under his breath, Daley barely heard him.

"Jackson?" Daley questioned again to make sure it was really him. Melissa silently nodded.

Lex and Taylor and Eric's jaws dropped. No way was that Jackson; they can barely see him under all those tubes. And his face was all swollen. The doctors were waiting for his body to recover a little bit so they can operate on him. His condition was so bad and they needed to operate on him as soon as possible.

Minutes later, three doctors came into the room to check on Jackson and discuss his situation and to decide the treatment plan.

"good evening everyone , I'm doctor Jones , and these are doctor Pauch and doctor parker , could you step aside please so we could examine the patient ?" .

Everybody moved out of the doctor's way. After they checked everything, the three doctors went to a small corner in the room and started to quietly discuss Jackson's health.

"We need to operate right away", doctor parker whispered to his two other colleges.

"I say we should wait a little bit longer and see what happens", doctor Jones said, disagreeing with doctor parker.

"He may not have ti…."

"THE PATIENT'S VITALS ARE DROPPING!" one of the nurses shouted, alarming the doctors.

All of the three doctors drove their attention to Jackson immediately.

"Doctor, his pulse is dropping too", the nurse announced.

Suddenly the screen showed a flat line, and the beeping sound was lower.

"Quick! Get everybody out of here and prepare the patient for electric shocks". The nurse did exactly as doctor Pauch instructed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave miss", the nurse told Melissa.

"No, what's going on?" Melissa asked, resisting going outside.

"Please, miss, you have to take your friends and go outside, the doctor asked me to do this, you can observe from there", the nurse lid the group of eight outside the room. And started observing from the room's windows.

" charge to 100 " , doctor Jones ordered. And while they charge the electric shockers, doctor

"Charged", the nurse announced, handing the electric shockers to doctor Jones. He pressed them into Jackson's chest.

"Clear".

His body rose up a little due to the shock. "Do we have a pulse?" the doctor asked. And the nurse's answer came negative.

"Ok, let's try again, charge to 200"

"Charged"

He pressed the shockers into Jackson chest again. And still, nothing changed.

Outside the room, Jackson's friends were absorbing. This wasn't good, and they knew it.

"Sir, it's been like three minutes, I don't think that we should keep trying", the nurse suggested.

"I guess you're right", doctor Jones agreed with her, looking really disappointed because they couldn't save him.

Melissa saw the doctors taking off their gloves, and the nurses stepping away from Jackson.

"No", she whispered.

"Time of death, 11:30 p.m." doctor parker announced.

Everybody just broke down. They couldn't believe it.

"He can't be dead! There must be something the doctors can do to save him ", Melissa screamed.

"Melissa, I'm so sorry, they did everything they could", Daley said.

Then she turned to Nathan, who was just speechless.

"Nathan, say something", Daley whispered to him.

"I, I don't know what to say ", Nathan stuttered.

And Melissa kept hitting the window and pulling on her hair. She went insane. No one knew the way she felt. She loved Jackson, she should have defended him and helped him and supported him through everything. But instead, she just went with the flow.

"Doctor, wait! " the nurse said, catching the three doctors attention.

"I think we just had a pulse", she continued.

"Quick, take him to the O.R" doctor Pauch yelled. So they moved Jackson's bed as fast as they could to the operation room.

"Hey, where are they taking him?", Taylor suddenly asked .

"I don't know, maybe they are going to operate on him ", Lex answered.

"So, he's not dead?" Eric asked.

"No, no he's not", Melissa said, wiping her eyes, and started running behind Jackson's bed.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" Nathan yelled while he was following her.

"What I should have done from the first place", she answered him.

"And what is that Mel?" Nathan asked, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

Melissa turned to him and faced his eyes and answered his question

"I should have been with him, I should have stayed with him all the time, but I'm not going to do the same mistake again, he needs me Nathan, and I won't let him down".

Nathan smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"Do what you have to do", he told her. And with that they both left. Melissa to the operation room. And Nathan back to the waiting room with the rest of his friends.

Woooooh , that's one hell of a long chapter isn't it ? oh well , as I said before , this story doesn't seem to finish !


	12. awake

another scar

chapter 12

awake

Melissa slowly opened the door of the operation room . one of the nurses noticed her presence and tried escorting her out .

"please , he needs me ! . I know he's going to be freaked out when he wakes up all by himself . " , Melissa said , pleading the nurse into letting her stay right next to jackson .

" ma'am , this is an extremely difficult operation , the doctors need to be extra careful and concentrated , you cant disturb them " , the nurse explained .

" I wont , I promise . please , I know if I was next to him he's going to feel it . and he's going to fight and be strong for all of us . "

The nurse felt that there was no use arguing with a stubborn , teenage , love struck girl .

" alright. but remember , you promised . " the nurse reminded her . Melissa gave her an enormous hug .

" thanks " she whispered to the nurse .

the nurse gave her a scrub suit , and some gloves , and a medical mask to cover her face .

" wear these fast , and wash your hands before you get in , an infection is the last thing we need right now . hurry up because they need me back there "

Melissa nodded and did exactly as the nurse instructed . then they both interred the operation room together .

" what is she doing here ? " , one of the sergeants asked . Melissa ignored the question and stood right next to jackson squeezing his hand .

" don't worry , your going to get through this , you're the strongest person I ever knew " . Melissa said , staring at jackson with a sad , broken look on her face .

" i….." . she stuttered .

" I don't know if you were going to be able to hear this but …………….., I love you "

Tears began rolling on her face . she never told him how she felt , and she was scared that she might not get the chance to .

" no , don't you dare think about that Melissa wu " . she argued with herself , struggling to kick this idea out of her head .

The operation was long , and intense . Melissa felt so tired , and her feet couldn't carry her anymore .

"you can go rest if you wanted to " , Melissa heard the nurse telling her .

" its ok , im fine " , Melissa replied after letting out a soft yawn . the palm of her hand was sweaty from holding jackson's hand for so long . her eyes were barely open .

When she was finally about to give up . the surgery finished with complete success .

" take him to the recovery room , and let everybody meet us there so we can explain some of the surgery's temporary complications " , the doctor announced .

Melissa's smile grew wide upon hearing the good news . she rubbed her eyes and took off the scrub suit . she headed to the recovery room , still holding jackson's hand . when she entered she was greeted by her friends . they were smiling so they must have got the good news as well .

Minutes later , the doctor arrived into the room , to give some necessary information .

" good evening everyone . as you all know , M.R jackson just had a very exhausting surgery . his body is very week so he needs to get all the rest he can get without any disturbance . I assure you that after he gets his rest , he will be fine . just try not to stress him in the mean time . another thing , when he wakes up , he's going to be a little bit confused . which is completely normal . he might forget some stuff so you need to fell him in with details without making him upset . "

Everyone seemed to fully understand what the doctor said , but they all knew it wasn't going to be easy .

A few hours later , jackson slowly opened his eyes . noticing that he was surrounded by faces he didn't recognize .

Nathan approached jackson as soon as he woke up

"hey " , Nathan whispered . jackson was looking at him with a terrified look on his face .

" who are you ? " , he asked .

Nathan seemed a little bit shocked , but soon after he remembered what the doctor said .

" im your friend , in fact , all of us here are your friends " Nathan pointed at every single person in the room .

" we went to school together "

" we survived a plane crash together "

" we became best friends "

" and soul mates " , Melissa added after everyone else .

" mel ? " he asked making sure if he remembered correctly .

She nodded , feeling really happy that she was the first person he remembered .

" wha…. What happened ? " . jackson was barely getting the words out his mouth . his voice was cracked , his face was pale , and his skin was as cold as ice . he was violently shivering under his covers .

Seeing as how horrible jackson looked . everyone where looking at each other , their eyes filled with sorrow . how were they going to tell him what happened ? . and who's going to do it ? . none of them had the heart to .

" jackson , why don't you just relax and then we'll tell you about everything later , ok ? " . Melissa said , brushing her fingers gently through his hair .

Jackson shook his head . things were complicated for him , and he wanted to know everything now . he figured , since Melissa is too worried about him , she wont tell him a thing . so , he thought he might ask someone else .

" eric ….. what happened " . jackson weakly asked , turning to face eric .

" uh , i… I don't know chief "

then he turned to face the others

"Daley ?"

" taylor ? "

" Nathan ? "

No one responded .

" ummm , jackson , we don't exactly know what happened to you " , daley confessed .

" what do you mean ? "

" loren told Melissa that you were at the hospital , then she called us and asked us all to come here " , Nathan carried on after daley .

" so , even Melissa didn't know what happened ? " . jackson asked in confusion .

Silence filled the room , no one wanted to admit to that fact .

" how did you just say that we are best friends ? when you even don't know something as big as this happened to me ? , we can skip little facts but but this thing , no way " . tears started welling up in jackson's eyes . from both , physical and emotional pain .

Slowly memories started flooding to him , starting from that night he left , he remembered why he left , and nothing else after that .

He suddenly moved due to the that last memory he remembered , a shocked look on his face .

" my mom …….. uh is she ok ? "

Loren's heart broke again . since she was the one responsible for what happened , she decided that she is the one who's going to tell him .

She sat on the bed near by him . placing her hand on his knee .

" jackson , she's not with us any more " . her eyes were shot red , and her little nose was wet since she was crying . she sniffed and gave him a hug .

Asiah was touched . he rarely gets to see this side of loren . she always beats the crap out every one .

" well , girls remain girls no matter how tough they are " , he told him self , smiling for a moment .

Jackson tried getting himself up off of the bed . loren gently pushed him down .

" what the hell do you think you're doing ? " , she said , giving him a sharp look .

" going to the funeral , I want to see her for the last time , I want to say good bye , don't I get the right to ? ' jacskon said through his tears .

Suddenly everyone in the room started crying , except asiah of course . jackson's heart was pounding in his chest due to the sudden change in everyone's emotions .

Loren gave him a sad look . and turned her face to not meet his .

" don't tell me I …….. I missed it ? " .

She was silent , so he knew that must have been the answer .

He smiled . which the others found so weird .

" great , I did it again . all of this was my fault . I understand why you guys left me . that was the best decision you ever made in your entire lives " .

Loren's hand formed into a fist . she really wanted to punch him hard in the face at this moment .

" jackson , how is this your fault ? you didn't do anything " , Melissa said .

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ! " , jackson screamed , almost the whole hospital heard that .

" THEN LET US KNOW " , Melissa shouted back at him .

Jackson took a sigh . she was right . how can he expect from them to know the truth when he didn't tell them about it . he prepared himself to speak . cause he was sure that was he's about to tell , is going to cause an emotional wreck in the entire room .


	13. a trip to the past part 1

Another scar

Chapter 13

A trip to the past

_"Jackson, how is this your fault? You didn't do anything ", Melissa said._

_"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Jackson screamed, almost the whole hospital heard that._

_"THEN LET US KNOW", Melissa shouted back at him. _

"Where is my box?" Jackson asked, stress clearly appearing in his voice. He started moving and looking for it in every direction. Melissa gently pushed him down again.

"What box Jackson? We might help you find it ", Melissa asked. Jackson tried to describe it but Loren was doing it for him.

"You mean this one?" Asiah pulled the box out of Loren's bag. She was surprised, and had no idea how it got in there.

"Jackson dropped it that day when he was fighting, it couldn't fit into my pocket so I put it in your bag", he explained to Loren who was shooting daggers at him. She snatched it from Asiah's hands and handed it over to Jackson.

"Here you go"

Jackson stretched his hand and grabbed the box from her.

"Thanks Loren".

Now, it was between his hands. He kept looking at it for a few minutes before he opened it and pulled out a police badge. He smiled a little when he saw it, and then tears started slowly rolling on his cheeks. His grip was tightening around the cold piece of metal.

"My dad was a cop" he said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"He loved his job so much. This badge was the most valuable thing to him. I remember he used to yell at me every time I touch it ……………………….

_Flash back ………………_

_"Cody, what are you doing?" his father stood before him, crossing his arms with a serious look on his face._

_Jackson hid the piece of metal behind his back. _

_"Umm, nothing". He answered, clearly nervous._

_"Are you lying to me boy?" Chris's eyes were still fixed on his son, looking more firm by the second._

_"n-no" _

_"Then what's behind your back?" _

_Jackson didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal that he had his father's police badge._

_His dad was clearly angry; he didn't like anyone touching his badge. He was obsessed with it. Cleaning it every day, putting it in a place where he can see it, and making sure nobody get near by it. Cause in his opinion, it's a symbol of honor, and that not everyone deserves it, and not anyone can handle the responsibility that came with it._

_"Why was my badge with you? I thought I made it clear that you were not allowed to touch it" _

_Jackson was playing with his fingers, trying to form a sentence in his mind. He was scared because his father was serious about it._

_"I- it looked so pretty, and I –I just wanted to see it, I want to have one like it when I grow up. Dad please don't punish me, I'm sorry , I will never do it again " _

_His father smiled. Jackson looked so funny trying to defend himself._

_"Come here". Chris motioned for Jackson to come and sit on his lap. _

_"You want one like this?" his father said, referring to his badge. Jackson nodded._

_"Then, you have to be a cop when you grow up, and cops shouldn't be lairs" _

_Jackson ducked his head in shame. His father is his role model. He fights the bad guys and helps putting them in prison. And bad guys lie. Jackson didn't want to be a bad guy. _

_"Im sorry daddy" Jackson said, still looking down._

_"It's alright kiddo, just don't you ever lie again, ok?" Chris ruffled Jackson's hair, and a smile crept on his face. _

_"Ok" Jackson responded._

_"How are my two men doing?" Lacey said, entering the living room where her husband and son were._

_"Great, I'm getting ready to go to work now" Chris answered, planting a kiss on his wife's forehead. _

_"Daddy, can I go with you?" Jackson asked, pulling on his father's pants. _

_"No Cody, it's too dangerous " lacey said , pulling Jackson away from his father . _

_"But I'm bored mommy , and I want to see how daddy captures the bad guys " _

_"Come on baby, just this time. We aren't doing anything today except observing some place that we have located "Chris said._

_"Well", lacey took a few moments to think about it, until she finally gave her approval._

_"Cody, give mommy a kiss and say thank you" _

_Jackson wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her on her cheeks. _

_"Thanks mommy"._

_And after that they both left to Chris's police car. The location Chris mentioned earlier turned out to be a bank downtown. They had some information that a robbery may take place there today. So they sent some police officers to check out the place and see if this piece of information was true. _

_"So Cody, how old are you kid?" one of Chris's friends asked the little boy._

_"I just turned five" Jackson proudly answered. _

_"That's great! That means that u will be going to school soon, aint that right? " _

_Jackson nodded, taking a small bite out of his cookie. Suddenly, there was a transmission in the radio of their car. _

_"This is 9001, we spotted some burglars entering the bank, they are taking hostages, we need backup immediately, can you hear me? Over" _

_George, who is Chris's friend , just turned to him clearly out of words ._

_"Chris, it seems like it came out not exactly as we expected" was all he said._

_"We have to go there and help them " Chris said ._

_" we are not prepared Chris , they said all we had to do is watch out for some un-usual activity , they will probably send backup " _

_"George these hostages can't wait and we are the closest to save them" Chris argued with his friend. _

_"Ok I'll go, you stay here with your son" _

_"No way am I letting you go in there alone George. I'm coming with you" _

_"What about your kid? Who's going to look out for him? " _

_Chris turned to Jackson and came down to his level, he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. _

_"Cody, listen to me kiddo" _

_Jackson was now looking at his father with deep concentration._

_"I want you to stay in this car, and never, ever get out of it, do I make myself clear?" _

_Jackson nodded. His father ruffled his hair and got out of the car with his friend. Jackson stayed in his seat, not knowing that the next few minutes are going to change his life forever._

**So , do you like it ? Please review …………….. Oh and last Tuesday was my birthday, turned 18, yay me xD . **


End file.
